Aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to telecommunication systems, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for a telecommunication system for formatting data packets for compression, thereby providing consistent service in a wireless communication system.
Wireless and wire-line communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as telephony, video, data, messaging, broadcasts, and so on. Such networks, which are usually multiple access networks, support communications for multiple users by sharing the available network resources. One example of such a network is the UMTS Terrestrial Radio Access Network (UTRAN). The UTRAN is the radio access network (RAN) defined as a part of the Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS), a third generation (3G) mobile phone technology supported by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). The UMTS, which is the successor to Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) technologies, currently supports various air interface standards, such as Wideband-Code Division Multiple Access (W-CDMA), Time Division-Code Division Multiple Access (TD-CDMA), and Time Division-Synchronous Code Division Multiple Access (TD-SCDMA). The UMTS also supports enhanced 3G data communications protocols, such as High Speed Packet Access (HSPA), which provides higher data transfer speeds and capacity to associated UMTS networks.
In some multimode devices, packet data traffic between a mobile user equipment (UE) and a corresponding access network may not always be encoded in a format that minimizes the transmission packet size. Moreover, when a UE encodes the packet data to minimize the transmission packet size, sometimes there may be difficulty in the receiving device, or decompressor, identifying compressed and uncompressed portions of the transmitted data packet.
Thus, improvements in transmitting data packets within a wireless communication system are desired.